I Believe
by BahamutZERO-Tsuki
Summary: Sometimes your past comes back to haunt you. Just when you think the games are over, once again you become tangled in a plot to save the planet. This time her leader is her ememy, and he still has a hidden agenda. He can assure you, falling in love was ne
1. Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note: The Sephiroth/Tifa pairings have always been my favourite. Knowing this, I figured, Why not give one a shot. Yeah, at the same time I am writting my Vinti/Cloti, but I have a lot of time on my hands. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Square, these characters, yatta yatta. You get it.**

**Info: This story takes place only a year after the ff7 events. This chapter is from the point of veiw of Tifa. As of now she is living in Nibelheim with Cloud. She works at a small bar now. This is a short introduction-like chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

_Unexpected Guest_

It was a slow day. Anytime it rains, it's sure to be a slow day, and today it was raining. The sky was as dark and made me upset. It reminded me of Cloud. Yeah, Cloud Strife, the hero of the world. Do you know him? It seems like everyone does these days.

My hero? Maybe. Sometimes I wish that we, Cloud and I, could be just simple faces in a crowd of other simple faces, no one paying us any mind. People no one recognized. I think maybe if that were the case, Cloud would notice me more. Right now, he could care less.

I can't blame him. I wasn't the one who was going through all the pain he had to endure. I wasn't somebody's puppet, someone's fool.

But I loved Aeris too, ok? I think anyone who met Aeris grew to love her, she was just so... there. Like anything you ever needed was her. You didn't even know what the hell you needed, but if she was there with you, you felt better. We were very close, like sisters. She would call me her sister, sometimes, even out in public. I always laughed and would tell her stupid things like, "We don't look anything alike. Who will believe you?"

She would always reply with the same answer. I still hear it when I think about her. I hear it when I feel upset, or when I am faced with trouble.

_"I believe."_

I guess maybe that's why Cloud can be so depressing. He still hears her too.

At the present time, Cloud has ventured to Cosmo Canyon. He loves it there, and Nanaki can bring a smile to anyone's face. I visit Nanaki with Cloud at least once every three months. It is hard for me to travel alone, however. Not only do I get lonely, but one can't forget that there is still evil in this world.

Not like Sephiroth, obviously.

Don't take it all the wrong way though. I can take care of myself. I've been taking care of myself for a long time.

The other's were a little harder to keep in contact with. I desperately want to see them all. Cloud told me that maybe one day we will just pack up and go somewhere; He would send message to all of them. "Hey, let's have a reunion. Let's get drunk. $!#&, I really wanna see you guys."

Vincent, Yuffie, Reeve, and Cid. I would bring Barret, and Cloud would come back with Nanaki. Maybe Shera could come with Cid, and perhaps even Bugenhagen could find some way to reunite with us all. This is all too perfect, of course. We can't have fun, not all together. It's too painful. The only thing we will ever be able to do together is save the world, fight for humanity.

The world doesn't need saving anymore. The world is just fine.

Is it wrong to secretly wish something bad would happen, that something would go wrong and we would all be needed like before? We could all be together again. I guess it is selfish. Some people are really happy now, like amazingly happy. I envy them.

* * *

Now no one is here. The bar is completly empty. 

"Time to close up...", I said aloud to the imaginary guests in the bar, drinking and having a good time.

I began sweeping the floors. I hated the way that no matter how much you sweep, sometimes the dust just falls into cracks to be brought back up again later. I set the broom back in it's proper place and turned to face the cash register. There wouldn't be much, but I needed to get my share of gil. Supplies at home were running low, and I wanted to have enough for Cloud when he decided to return.

"Excuse me?"

I looked up, slightly startled, to see a tall man. A very tall man. He was soaked from the rain and his black trenchcoat hung heavily upon his body. A wide-brimmed hat shadowed his face.

To tell you the truth, this guy gave me the chills.

"I'm closing. Sorry.", I replied, opening the cash register to find seventeen gil. Seventeen freakin' gil and cobwebs to boot.

As my eyes looked back up from the register, the man had taken off his hat and was sitting across from me at the bar. I scanned him. Didn't he get what "closing" meant?

His hair was long. Light. It was a silver colour, and it had been untouched by the rain. My eyes proceeded to move down.

He had once eyebrow raised as my eyes looked into his. There was something unsettling about his eyes, something that made me feel bad. They made me feel like I was small, nothing. They made me feel as if I knew this man, and I knew him from not so long ago.

They were mako eyes. Green mako eyes.

The eyes of a killer. The eyes were smirking at me. They knew something I didn't.

I gazed at his eyes for a long time. I was drowning in them. I'd be kidding you if I didn't say they were the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my whole life, even if they made me cold.

I pulled away from the gaze and saw the man for who he really was. I took in his whole face, and then his body. I took in the large sword peaking through his coat.

"Sephiroth. You..."

That was all I remembered, all I said. The room was making me dizzy, like I had just been up'ed on heavy drugs. I suppose I went out cold. Fainting in front of your worst enemy. A dead enemy at that. Things that night were just going downhill. Downhill on a deadly roller coaster. I was just along for the ride.

* * *

"Aw !$&#.", I cursed as I found myself awaking in my bed. 

My own bed. In my own house. Had..."it" all been a dream? Sephiroth was dead and gone, hell, we killed em'.

My head hurt. My ears throbbed, allowing me to feel the pace of my heartbeat.

I rolled over, slightly delerious, and fell off my bed to the ground. I was there, on my hands and knees like a complete helpless idiot, my head throbbing harder.

"Geez, meds, gotta get some meds."

I began crawling around on the floor, serching for the doorway. I exited the room and crawled down the hall. I felt like an infant. What the hell was I doing?

I still crawled, however. Hopefully, Cloud hadn't come home late last night. If anyone could ever see me like this, I'd probably die on the spot. It really wasn't worth dying over, but it would be embarassing as hell.

I entered my living area, grabbing at a wicker chair to pull myself up. It was of no use, I was still weak. I crawled around the chair and hopped onto a couch, laying down to try and clam hy head. It was now throbbing a mile per minute, the pain was distracting and annoying.

"Just get it together, Tifa.", I told myself under my breath.

Suddenly, the sound of paper rustling came from a chair across from me. I opened one eye to see if it had been my cat. I hadn't been able to feed the poor thing.

I got the cat in honour of Reeve. I named her Caity. It was cheesy, but when I told Reeve once in a letter, he replied thrilled. I told him to come visit her one day.

Did I mention the noises were not coming from my cat, because they weren't.

Sitting across from me was a bright-eyed Sephiroth, a slight look of concern on his face. As I began to sit up, his face turned into one stricken with disgust.

"Finally awake? You snore like a beast, I was contemplating killing you on the spot."

A snide smirk spread across his face. Sephiroth, the one man I despised, was in my home. Reading my paper. Sitting on my couch.

"How the hell...", was all that could escape my lips. I was secretly stricken with fear. The comment of him wanting to murder me made me no less tense, and I could feel the throbbing become faster and faster.

"I've been watching you. I assure you I mean no harm. I could kill you, but at the moment that would be of no use to me. We have bigger things at hand."

Was I going to believe the man I hated most?

"_The question is, do you have a choice?", _I heard Sephiroth's voice echo through me.

Then, suddenly, another voice came to mind. One that was soothing. A familiar voice.

_"I believe."

* * *

_

**Ok, so that was the first chapter, I hope you all liked it. I really enjoy writting from Tifa's POV, and I hope to make this story one of my best.**


	2. Surely, I hate you

**Author's note: Thanks for reveiwing! This chapter is kinda lame, an imformation chapter. You do, however, start seeing hints of a relationship forming between Sephy and Tifa. YAY! Oh and yes, it is a little bit commical, seeing as it does reveal Tifa's inner thoughts. **

**Disc: Don't own it.

* * *

**

Chapter Two:

_Surely, I hate you.

* * *

_

Sephiroth wasn't here to hurt me. Not physically, anyway. Just being around him though made me sick with disgust, gave me the heavy feeling of mistreatment. How was I, Tifa Lockhart, sworn enemy of Sephiroth and a had-been Avalanche member, supposed to trust this villan.

When I was younger things were different. I had all the trust in the world. You could say I had a small obsession with the silver-haired man now sitting on my couch. I didn't know any better.

Cloud would take me by the hand late at night and we would look at the stars. It would be cool out, and I secretly longed for Cloud to wrap his arms around me. He never did. Somehow, Cloud always found himself talking about Sephiroth, even back before Cloud had ever become a SOLIDER. I saw how much Cloud envied Sephiroth, how much he wished to be like him. I thought that maybe if I knew as much about SOLIDER and Sephiroth as he did, he would be interested in me. I tried to find out as much as I could, but my plan never seemed to work. Cloud just ended up joining SOLIDER and leaving me behind, not sure of what our realationship had really ment. I am still not sure what it is now.

Most people find that sad. I am living with the guy and I still don't know exactly where we stand.

My attention once again focused on the murderer sitting across from me. The throbbing in my head seem to slow as he placed paper beside him. If this man did not want to kill me, what did he want? What the hell did he want?

"Here.", he said, throwing a vial of green ooze at me. It landed in my lap, and I looked at it, wondering what it was for. Poison, perhaps?

"It's just medication, you fool of a girl. Drink it."

This comment aroused a deep anger inside of me. I hated rude guests. Especially ones that have caused me harm.

I drank the emerald ooze reluctantly, as I was tired of feeling Sephiroth's eyes on me, waiting like I was some sort of child. The medication tasted poor and bitter as it coated my throat.

It worked, though the taste did leave me nauseous for awhile. I felt revived, new. The throbbing was gone and my vision was clear. I could now see him clearly, sitting there, his eyes still fixated on me. His eyes. His amazing eyes. They belonged to someone who was gentle, caring, and loving; Certainly not the scum that I saw before me.

"What the hell do you want, Sephiroth."

His name passed my tounge like a curse. I said it in such a way that even I felt myself shiver.

His gaze removed itself from me, he now turned to look out a window. It was dark out, not like a cloudy-dark, but it was fully night. Had he been here for that long?

"I had come seeking Cloud. I found that he was not here. I did, however, find you here. I have come seeking...", he said slowly, his words seeming almost painful to him at this point, "..assistance.", he finished, his eyes darting back to me.

At this point, I began laughing. I didn't know what had come over me, but laughing just came easy at the time. The Great Sephiroth asking his enemies, ones who supposedly destryoed him mind you, for help. It was a beautiful thing. A laughable thing.

I could see him getting annoyed, his mako eyes forming into tiny slits. What could he possibly need help with? I tried to pull myself together.

"What is it that you need _assistance_ with?"

Once again, his words seemed to flow painfully.

"I had thought Hojo to be dead. It seems as if both Hojo and I have survived. I fear that Hojo has been chasing me, trying to clone me. He plans on attaining power this way, a bunch of Sephiroth clones all obeying him. I've sworn not to let this happen."

He paused, looking at me. Looking through me. Trying to search me for thoughts. It was a strange feeling. I, however, sat silently, waiting for more of the story to reveal itself.

"I know what you think of me. I know how you dislike me so..."

"Dislike you? Surely you should know, I hate you.", I voiced loudly, cutting him off. His lips pressed themselves together, as if he were about to yell.

"I know how you _hate_ me.", he agreed through clenched teeth, "That is not the matter at hand. We can't let Hojo gain this power that he desires.."

His eyes flickered. I felt myself looking at him again. This man was beautiful, down to every finger. It was a shame that he had such a lousy attitude.

* * *

A smirk once again spread across his face as he caught me, looking him over like a young star-struck little girl. I felt myself blush, but continued to look. I then casually turned away, as if nothing really interested me.

"Are you all willing to help me?"

I didn't feel right speaking for my friends. I didn't feel right trusting him. Somehow, I did. #!&$, I did.

I guess I was under his spell. Sephiroth was a convincing person. I you hadn't known about his past, you would surely invite him in off the streets and ask him to stay for tea. After Sephiroth had you alone, he would beg you to do his bidding. You would agree, not knowing what you are getting yourself into. A smirk would grow upon his face and you would be trapped. He had control.

Maybe it is something that he picked up from JENOVA. I once heard she was a convincing little !#$&.

_Oh, that's right._ She was.

"One question, Sephiroth."

I just had to ensure myself. He nodded, as if waiting to see what stupid question I had come up with.

"How do I know...how do I know that you don't secretly support this or something? How do I know that you wouldn't like to be cloned, with a whole army to do your dirty deeds?"

Come on, it was a valid question. I didn't know if the guy was still crazy. Maybe he wasn't JENOVA crazy, but the guy was still creepy.

He shook his head. I could swear I heard a faint laugh escape his perfectly sculpted lips, but I might have imagined it.

"I am Sephiroth. I am the only one. I will give no one the chance to become as great as I."

I should have known that he was a stupid, egotistical, jerk. I trust him completely.

He continued.

"If you are wondering, I am no longer influenced by JENOVA in any way. My body had been enhanced by her being, and that does remain the same, but I was changed. Once she lost her grip on me, I slowly returned to sanity as my body healed itself from the attacks of you and your friends. I feel as if I now owe a debt to the world, and stopping Hojo is only part of it. I am the man I was before...everything."

His words sent a silent shiver sown my spine. This was the Sephiroth I had once be obsessed with as a young girl. Not the monster I had thought him to be. Did I mention he was dead sexy?

At this thought, my PHS went off loudly.

I scrambled around looking for it, only to see that Sephiroth had picked it up from the small table beside him. He reached it out in my direction. I grabbed hold of the PHS, wondering who could be calling at this time.

My hand brushed against Sephiroth's, sending another slight shiver down my spine. Again, a smirk from him. It ws like he knew everything I was feeling, everything that I needed. My eyes closed themselves. I was feeling almost comferted next to him.

Only one other person had done that to me. That was Aeris. How could I relate someone so pure, to someone so evil? (Yes, I still believed Sephiroth was evil, only because that "debt" that he owed hasn't been repaid as of yet...)

The PHS went off again, and I quickly snatched it from Sephiroth and stood. I needed to focus on something else, and this call had come at precisely the right moment.

"Hullo?", I said into the PHS, hoping for the call to be important.

_"Hey Tif. You sound tired, did I wake you?"_

Cloud. I was talking to Cloud, and I was standing right beside Sephiroth. It would only be weirder if Cloud were here in person.

"No, I'm awake. Um, you okay?"

I turned to see Sephiroth listening intently to my conversation. I was growing to see just how rude the new Sephiroth was.

I don't know what came over me then.

I kicked Sephiroth, the great Sephiroth, in the shin and turned to walk into the kitchen. What right did he have to listen to my conversation.

I guess maybe I wasn't thinking at the time.

_"Yeah, I'm ok. I was just calling to tell you I will be back soon. Maybe tomorrow night."_

As I reached the kitchen a cool hand spun me around. His face was inches from mine, and he looked angry. I tried not to let my fear show. I just stood there, Cloud waiting for a reply, and Sephiroth wanting to kill me slowly. His eyes were hard.

He then loosened his grip on me and he placed his lips next to my ear. I wondered if he could hear my heartbeat. It felt as if my heart would explode at any moment. I began to shake, feeling Sephiroth so close.

"I'd advise you not to do that again.", was all he said, as he walked to sit back down.

_"Tifa, you there?"_

"Yeah! Yeah I'm here, Cloud!"

_"So I'll see you tomorrow? I'll come get you in the bar, try to get you off work eary."_

"Yeah, yeah. Bye, Cloud."

* * *

I sighed deeply and ended the conversation. I then walked back over to where Sephiroth had been, to see him looking out my window. Silver whisps of hair were moving in the wind as he rested his elbows on the edge of the open window.

I walked over to the window beside Sephiroth, looking to see what he had been looking at so intently. He was looking up at the stars. He looked as if he was trying to figure out some mystery, some unknown language, as if he were seeking a sign of some sort.

"Before, I never had the chance to understand what beauty was. Before JENOVA was controlling me, I didn't care about anything but myself.", he said, still looking at the stars. "Once she had me, I cared about JENOVA, and I still cared only for us."

His voice sounded sad, regretful. I felt sad for him.

"Now I see the world. I understand."

I didn't know what to say. I felt stuck. I felt stupid.

I placed a hand on his broad shoulder, looking to the stars like him. Maybe he had changed.

"The stars are beautiful.", was the reply I came up with. Good one, Tifa. I could act like such a little girl sometimes.

I felt him turn to me. He looked at me as if he were looking at the stars. It made me feel good, like I was special. It was a feeling that Cloud had never given me, one that I had wished for, but never recieved. I couldn't, however, let myself fall deeper into his spell.

I looked away and found myself opening the door.

"Well, I guess I am going back to bed. You can leave now.", I said coldly, waiting for him to leave.

"You would kick me out after I helped you, Tifa Lockhart?"

The words made my heart melt. I was always a compassionate person. It sucked.

"Fine. Would you like to come out on the porch with me? You can see the stars much better.", I said, smiling.

He nodded. We walked out onto the porch and I began looking up.

"Well, g'night Sephiroth.", I giggled, running back into the house, locking the door. We both ran over to the open window, and I luckily got there first. I closed the window and waved at him through the clear glass.

I swear to you, here and now, a smile spread across his face. He had been outsmarted, and all he could do was smile.

* * *

**Please R&R! I hope you like the story so far!**


	3. Morning Coffee and a Drunk Night

**Author's note: Hey. THANKS once again for all the wonderful reveiws. It makes me wanna write even faster! Please keep reading and reveiwing!**

**Disc: I dont own anything

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

_Morning Coffee and a Drunk Night

* * *

_

I felt cold, lying in my bed. It wasn't right locking Sephiroth outside to freeze. I tried to tell myself that he deserved it after all the crap I had been through today, but the thought of him being alone out there tugged at my heartstrings.

Oh, screw it. I really need to stop caring so much.

Who the hell was I kidding, anyway? Knowing Sephiroth, the jerk probably enjoyed the loneliness and cold. He had been used to it for so long.

I began laughing silently as Cid suddenly came to mind. I wonder what Cid would think, knowing I had allowed the presence of Sephiroth in my home.

Cid has become a father figure to me, calling me as often as he can. We chat for hours about recent events in our lives, Cid's mainly involving Shera. I tell Cid all there is to tell, and in return he always promises to keep his cursing minimal.

If Cid were to find about this event, I'm sure he would have to break his promise, temporarily of course.

Yes, Sephiroth will be just fine.

My eyes began to feel heavy as I finally began to relax. Turning onto my side, my eyes closed at I fell into a long-awaited slumber.

**Oh, and I _don't_ snore, despite what Sephiroth may say.

* * *

**

Coffee. The smell of coffee was always a welcome one, the strong scent had always been a favourite of mine. My father would always brew coffee early in the morning, thinking I wasn't awake. After he would pour himself a mug, I'd lay there, taking in deep breaths.

I remember one particular morning in which my father had left a mug of coffee on our breakfast table because he was in a rush to be somewhere. I got out of bed and looked into the mug; I liked seeing my reflection in the dark liquid. That was the first time I had tasted coffee.

I was gagging for an hour. How could something that smelt so wonderful taste so bitter? Now that I am older, I don't mind coffee as much, though I would much rather drink tea.

Where was the scent coming from anyway?

I slipped out from under the covers of my bed and found the cool atmosphere giving me goose bumps. The house seemed much colder than usual despite the warm sensation I had felt from the coffee aroma just a few moments before.

I grabbed a blanket off my bed and wrapped at around myself.

"So c-c-cold!"

I followed the coffee scent into the living room, my eyes closed and the blanket wrapped tight around me for warmth. The temperature dropped even more in this room, causing me to open my eyes.

An open door. My front door was _open. _

"Sephiroth!", I yelled through my chattering teeth.

I continued to follow the scent until I reached the kitchen. Sephiroth was sitting at the table, a warm cup of coffee sitting in front of him. The cup looked untouched.

"Sephiroth! You left the front door open, it is freezing! What are you doing, anyway? How did you get in here?", I yelled, waiting for some sort of an apology, maybe an explanation.

Sephiroth, after what seemed like forever, looked up at me. Pitiful me, huddled in a blanket, every part of my body shivering.

"Now you know how I felt last night, when you locked me out."

I wouldn't feel sorry for him. I simply wouldn't.

"I'll close the door.", he said, brushing past me. The slight accidental connection made my heart race, my body slowly grew warmer.

!#$&, what was my problem?

As Sephiroth returned, he sat back down in the same seat he had once been in. He pushed the cup of coffee towards me, sliding it across the table.

So maybe I did feel sorry for the guy. I was still upset though.

"I don't drink after the likes of you.", I said coldly.

I sat down across from him, waiting for him to get angry. I wasn't in the mood to make him feel welcome in my home.

"I didn't drink any of it, Miss Lockhart. I only like the aroma."

I could tell he was smirking, but I didn't dare look at him. Not straight at him. I was acting like a child.

I picked the cup up and sipped the bitter liquid. The warmth of the drink was soothing.

"Than...thank you, Sephiroth."

I never had expected myself ever thanking Sephiroth for anything.

Then again, I never expected him to offer me a cup of coffee either.

"Cloud is coming home today.", I announced, now looking at him. "I suppose it would be best to tell him the plan."

_Oh. Not to mention we still have to tell him you are back from the dead. Don't worry, I'm sure he will believe you are a changed man._ Yeah, right.

"He isn't going to like it."

Sephiroth's eyes turned into a deadly squint. I hated when he did that. It made him seem more frightening then he really was.

"I am not seeing it as an exact pleasure to work with any of you either."

Now I was squinting too. $#&, that man made me angry.

I could, now, see a slight feeling of regret form in his eyes.

"Perhaps... it would be better if you told him alone?"

* * *

Waiting there for Cloud seemed to take forever. Sephiroth had gone into my room, a place Could would dare not go.

Minutes turned into hours. I had to wonder what was taking him so long. I had thought about calling him, but I was always sure that the moment I did, he would walk right through the door.

Waiting for Cloud. I was always waiting for Cloud, or so it seemed. Sometimes I secretly wished that someone would we waiting for me. It was a stupid idea.

Yuffie always told me that when I got like this, to always remember her. She would always tell me how much I was worth and how any guy would be lucky to have me.

I didn't want just any guy. I wanted _the _guy. I suppose after saving the world, watching your friend die, and dealing with a psyco, it was too much to ask for.

Besides, Yuffie wouldn't know any better. She is still young in my eyes.

_"Knock, Knock, Knock!"_

**Well, finally.**

I opened the door to see Cloud, leaning against the outside wall of our home. Something was strange about him.

"Tifa!", he yelled, wrapping his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

His breath carried the scent of alcohol.

"Cloud. Cloud, your drunk!"

Owning a bar, I had seen it many times. I can truely say that I had only once seen Cloud so drunk before, and that was when we were much younger.

Cloud proceeded through the house, looking around as if he had never been there before. Like a child.

"Cloud, just wait, ok?"

I ran back to my room and opened the door a crack, seeing Sephiroth laying down on my bed. This, however was not the time to yell.

"Sephiroth, Cloud is drunk. #$!&, just come help me.", I said, turning back to Cloud.

"Tifa! Sephiroth is right behind you! That little $#!&! I'll save you Tifa."

Cloud put his fists up, as if he were to fight Sephiroth unarmed. Even I silently laughed at my friend.

I was laughing; until Sephiroth punched Cloud in the face, knocking him out cold.

Sephiroth began dragging him to my room, and then threw his unconscious body onto the bed. Things were not going well.

Actually, things were going better then I had expected. I thought either one of them would have been dead by now. We can guess who I had my money on.

My eyes followed Sephiroth as he sat down on the small couch opposite my bed. I found myself drawn to it, or maybe I was just drawn to him. Curse those eyes of his...

I sat down next to him, both of us sitting with poor posture and looks of exaustion on our faces.

"Tomorrow...I'm calling Avalanche. Let's just get all this over with as soon as possible."

Sephiroth nodded in silent agreement.

"You understand what you have just done, right?", I said, feeling the need to sleep once again.

"What have I done now?"

"You've given him my bed, you idiot!"

I wasn't really angry. I guess I just felt like maybe it would be fun teasing him, seeing his reaction. Testing him.

"Then I guess I'll be going outside now."

I didn't tell Sephiroth that I wanted him to stay there, with me. I wasn't even sure if I wanted him too.

Ok, I was sure.

Though it seems unimaginable, I actually liked having him around.

* * *

**End Chapter. Please R&R!**


	4. Believe Me

**Chapter 4**

_Believe me

* * *

_

The pain and anger that I am feeling right now can hardly be explained in words. Aren't your friends supposed to trust you no matter what? Shouldn't they believe you when you say that Sephiroth has been staying in your house, and that he is a changed man who needs our help?

It may sound crazy, but shouldn't they at least listen to me, shouldn't they find out the truth? This fact had been upsetting me all day.

I was mainly upset at Cloud.

When Cloud woke up this morning and finally got over his hangover from the night before, he listened to my story and declared me crazy. When I told him that Sephiroth had punched him out the night before, he denied it, saying I was the one who had punched him. I even had Sephiroth sit beside me, and Cloud still told me that Sephiroth was dead and that he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He saw so Sephiroth.

Cloud saw me, sitting alone on a couch, telling lie after lie.

The only thing is...I was not lying!

"Tifa, your just remembering. Hallucinating. Sephiroth is gone."

Cloud told me I should lay down and dragged me into my room. I got into the bed, only because I wanted him to leave me alone. He, however, sat beside me. He pulled out his PHS and called Barret, telling him that I was having horrible hallucinations and that I believed Sephiroth was back from the dead. I suppose they both had a good laugh. Now I had no way of getting help from my friends. I was sure that Cloud and Barret would spread the word to the other Avalanche memebers, making me look crazy and leaving me with one person to turn to.

Sephiroth himself.

As Cloud exited my room I yelled to him.

"Leave the door open for him! I don't care if you don't believe me! I know the truth!"

Cloud only shook his head,sighing.

I sat up in my bed waiting for Sephiroth to enter. I didn't know what we would do now that we had no help. I also didn't know why Cloud hadn't seen him, even when he sat right beside me. Was I going crazy?

Finally, Sephiroth came in to talk to me about everything. I could tell he was about to reveal something he hadn't told me before, and that made me scared. Scared that everyone was right and that Sephiroth was just some imaginary figure I had brought back from the dead to keep me busy.

"Sephiroth, no one believes me. No one can help. No one can see you. _Why_?"

Sephiroth pulled a gloved hand to his chin, as if he were thinking long and hard. Somehow, I felt as if he already knew the answer.

"Sometimes we see things that others cannot. Hojo can see me. You can see me. I believe this is because the person had to want me to come back, to see me once agin. They had to wish that somehow, in someway I was here, back on earth. I assure you that I am real, but that still doesn't explain everything. Why would you, someone who had tried to kill me, wish for me to return?"

I had never wished for Sephiroth to return. I would have never wanted him to return, not after all of the horrible things that he had done.

"I never did. I would have never wanted to see you again!"

I saw that this,comment brought pain to him, even if it was understandable that I felt this way. The scary thing was, I didn't seem to feel the same way about Sephiroth as I had before, back when he was not himself. I truely knew that this man was different.

"Sephiroth. I..am glad now though, to see how you have changed."

His face now turned emotionless. He only nodded at this comment that I had made.

"We still have to try and stop Hojo. We will leave in the morning."

Hojo. Yes, that is what Sephiroth was here for. That is why he had returned.

Until it hit me.

I had wish for Sephiroth to return. I hadn't wished for him exactly, but I had wished for something to go wrong in the world to bring Avalanche back together again.

If that is why I could see him, did that mean Sephiroth would do something to betray my new trust. I had wished for something to go _wrong._

Now that my friends have no belief in me, it really doesn't matter. Now I have no one to trust.

"Yes, Sephiroth.We shall leave tomorrow."

* * *

**----This was a short intermission-like chapter, just to put in something for the storyline. More updates willcome after I get over writer's block!---R&R!**


	5. The Journey Begins

**Note: Hey everyone! In this chapter I am sure you will find a few surprising things! heheh. That is all I have to say about the chapter...**

**Thanks once again to all my reveiwers! please keep reveiwing and I hope I continue to make this story a good one! **

**Disc: Don't own FF7, Square does. Lucky.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

_The Journey Begins

* * *

_

The clock beside me read 3 A.M., a sign telling me that I should have been asleep by now. If it were any other day I would be, but today I was leaving with Sephiroth. I would leave Cloud behind. He didn't believe me anyway.

"Sephiroth is dead! $!&, Tifa!"

Sephiroth had told me that were were to leave this morning, and since that moment I haven't been able to get any sleep. I was expecting to go meet Sephiroth outside in about 4-5 hours, and I could tell now that I would be tired as hell. It wasn't a good way to start out a long journey.

I placed my head down on my cool pillow. I needed to get sleep, any sleep. If I wanted to stand in the morning, this was my best bet. Sleep.

I closed my eyes, trying desperately to let myself get comfortable. I was tense and that was not making the job any easier.

"Tifa." A deep voice was calling out my name. It was Sephiroth.

My heart started racing. This was nothing new. For some reason now, anytime we were alone together I would either feel extremely angry or very nervous.

What was he doing in my room anyway?

"Ugh?", I replied, turning over and sitting up to seek him out in the dark. His mako eyes were the only things visible.

I felt a small yawn escape my lips. I had to fight my body not to lay back down again, fight not to let the sleep I had just been longing for take over.

"It's time to go."

Time to go? I glanced back over at my clock, the numbers burning in my eyes. 3:26 in the morning.

"Are you kidding me?", I replied, shocked and exausted. "I haven't even gotten any sleep!"

"That is your fault.", came his bitter voice. My nervousness quickly turned to anger.

"Why do we have to leave so early, I can barely keep my eyes open!"

My eyes had started adjusting to the darkness and I could see Sephiroth clearly now. He had on a black sweater and pants, almost covered in his black trench. His attire was very morbid, but what else would you expect from a guy like him?

Sephiroth was, however, very attractive in the clothing.

Sephiroth now saw that I was staring at him, causing me to blush slightly. Ah, caught in the act.

Sephiroth kneeled down, our faces only inches apart. Once again, my emotions changed as a nervous feeling came over my body. Sometimes it was hard to pin point the things that would bring this nervousness upon me, but I felt as if this time it was obvious. Having Sephiroth so close made me both curious and disgusted. I can't say that I liked Sephiroth, but I did find him exciting and attractive. I also couldn't forget his past, no matter how much he had changed.

He had killed my father, you know.

"Imagine if Cloud were to see you leaving. What would he say when you told him you were leaving with me, the man he can't see? I'm sure you'd be in an insane asylum faster then we could escape. Meet me outside in 10 minutes, Miss. Lockhart."

And with that statement, Sephiroth turned and exited the room.

I whispered curses to myself under my breath, remembering the lack of sleep I was fighting. I slowly got out of bed and pulled on my usual attire; black shorts and a white top. Why did Sephiroth have to be so bossy?

I dragged myself out of the house to see Sephiroth waiting outside with our few necessary items for the trip. He hauled them over his back, turning to see that I had finally gotten up.

"That was 11 minutes. Let's go already.", he mumbled.

Sephiroth started walking towards the exit of the town, all the suppiles on his back. Seeing him with the load on his back made me smile slightly, as if he were trying to show off or something.

My eyes tried to close themselves once again. Things were getting out of hand.

"Sephiroth, you don't mean to tell me we are walking the whole way, and at night in the cold?"

"What? You had something else in mind", he replied cooly, turning back to me.

I ran to the side of the house where Cloud's chocobo lay asleep. Grabbing some of the chocobo feed, I went over to it silently. One of it's large eyes looked at me and it walked over to me, accepting the food graciously. I pulled the chocobo out of it's stall and made my way over to Sephiroth.

"Cloud's chocobo!"

"You can't be serious..."

I now saw something I would have never thought to see in my life. Sephiroth started to blush, a deep pink colour cascading over his pale cheeks.

"Only one chocobo?"

I could see now that he was implying that we would have to ride together. Closely. The thought of that making Sephiroth blush seemed to make me laugh. It was actually rather cute.

"Scared, Sephiroth?"

I could see Sephiroth turn cold at this remark, as his features turned very serious. This made me laugh, out loud this time.

"Just shut up and get on."

I waited as Sephiroth jumped onto the large chocobo, and then turned to me holding out a gloved hand. I was surprised by this gesture, but took his hand willingly. He pulled me up as if I were nothing, a simple feather or pebble off the ground. His stregnth surprised me, even after I had fought him years ago.

We started to move out and I could feel myself become increasingly tired as we left my hometown. I wanted too look back and say goodbye, but I forced myself not to. Now was not the time to get in a depressed mood. I had to save the world.

A short nap sounded like a perfect thing, but was difficult considering the space allowed on the chocobo. I decided that I didn't care. Sephiroth would just have to learn to deal with me.

I wrapped my arms around his wasit. I instantly could feel his body stiffen, surprised.

"So...I never expected you to be a theif, Miss. Lockhart."

A theif? Me? What was wrong with this guy.

"You stole Cloud's prized chocobo", Sephiroth said turning to look back at me, noting the confused look on my face.

I guess I had never thought of it as stealing, but he was right. I couldn't have asked for the chocobo anyway.

"I...I guess you're right.", I said, noticing a small chuckle escape Sephiroth's lips.

I rested my head on his back and tightened my grip around him. I didn't feel like talking anymore, I felt like sleeping.

"I'm taking a nap. I hope you don't mind."

Sephiroth just shook his head as I fell asleep there, resting on his warm body.

* * *

When I woke up I found the chocobo coming to a slow stop, bouncing Sephiroth and I around. I had been asleep for only a few hours and was still slightly tired. I still had my arms wrapped around Sephiroth's torso, and I was ready to fall back to sleep. Well, I _was._

"You're awake."

I guess I would have to wait until later to go back to sleep. I pulled myself away from Sephiroth's body, sitting up and stretching. I pulled my arms high abovemy head and let out a deep yawn as Sephiroth jumped off the chocobo. I could see now as I looked around that we were in a large clearing in the middle of the forest. The sun shone brightly on this spot and it looked very welcoming.

"Why are we stopping?", I questioned.

"It needs a rest", he replied tying up the chocobo. "Wouldn't have needed to stop if we would have walked like I had proposed."

"Of course we would have! Everyone needs to rest sometime."

Sephiroth only huffed and turned to me, looking at me.

A sly smile spread across his face.

"That's right. I forgot I had a _woman_ with me."

I started feeling angry, and my fists seemed to flame as I clenched them into small balls. The nerve of that man!

"You take that back!"

The smile seemed to grow upon his face as he walked in front of me, placing his head next to mine.

Again, my heart raced. Now was not the time to be feeling nervous. He was insulting me and my stregnth, and I was growing angrier by the second.

His smooth lips brushed against my ear as he whispered.

"Make me, Miss. Lockhart."

Pulling away, I could see him preparing for whatever I would try to do. I know in no manner could I hurt him, he was far stonger.

"You know, you are a free man now! There is no reason to be a little heartless &!$#!"

I knew I had struck a chord when the smile was removed from his face. I couldn't help but feel slightly victorious.

Sephiroth slowly turned away with a fire in his eyes, leaving.

Now I didn't feel so great. I felt mean. I hated that feeling.

I follwed Sephiroth to find him sitting under a tree, still looking angry. This trip had been going so well, and I decided not to let this ruin it.

I sat down beside him and slowly turned to face him. I could see him now looking at me, though sideways.

"Sephiroth...I, uh..." I tried to find the words to apologize, but found nothing.

"Save it. You are right. The problem is simple. I have always been cold, even before JENOVA. I was never normal you know, so I guess I was always angry. I didn't open up to people much, and I could never get close to them. I teased people a lot. I was rude."

His words made me sad, and seeing him so upset made me more so. Why I felt this way, I didn't know.

"Tifa, I...apologize for the comment I made. You have been very kind to me, and I show nothing but cruelty."

I could feel tears forming in my eyes over these words. It wasn't his fault he didn't know how to handle being with other people.

Sephiroth finally turned to me, seeing me in the worst condition as tears began to roll down my face. I don't know what had brought it on, perhaps exaustion, but I began crying very loudly.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you..." I cut him off, wrapping my arms around him. I felt sorry for him and yet I felt like the one that was having to be comforted.

Sephiroth wrapped an awkward arm around my back, pulling me closer to him. I rested my head on his chest as we both leaned back on the tree, letting it hold us up. Even though I was crying, I felt extremely happy at that moment. I felt as if I was breaking down the boundaries Sephiroth had had for so long. I began to close my eyes once again.

Of course, Sephiroth just had to say something.

"While I have your attention", he began, "it may be dangerous for you to talk to me in public, since it seems as if Hojo and yourself are the only ones who can currently see me. I have brought something along."

Sephiroth pulled out what looked like two clear contact lenses from a trenchcoat pocket with the hand that wasn't wrapped around me. I looked curiously at them. What could they possibly be for?

"These", he said, placing one into his eye, "Will allow us to communicate without having to say a word. If there is anything you wish to say, only think of saying it to me, and I will hear you. It works the opposite way as well."

"Communicating mentally? You can't read my thoughts or anything, can you?", I asked, pulling my head up slightly to place the lense in my eye.

"Not unless you send your thoughts to me willingly, Miss. Lockhart."

I smiled, laying my head back down on Sephiroth's chest. I decided to test the communicators out.

_"Deep down Sephiroth, I think your really a big softie."_

I could see that he had recieved my message, because he responed almost immediatly.

_"It would now seem so...but I'll will let you think as you please..."_

_"TIFA!"_

The sudden messgae and it's urgency made me sit up quickly, feeling Sephiroth's hands cup my face. Our gaze locked on each other and I found myself drowning into the pools of green.

It was then that Sephiroth kissed me. Yes, THE Sephiroth.

The kiss was hard, almost violent. I can't say that I didn't enjoy it though. The feeling of his lips on mine sent shivers up and down my spine.

As he pulled away, laying back down, as another one of his smirks came upon his face.

Sephiroth and I had just kissed, and I enjoyed it immensely.

Surely, I am going crazy.

* * *

**Well, please R&R, hope you liked all the surprises!**


	6. Smile

**Author's Note: OK...I know some of you may want to kill me after this chapter, but please don't! It is necessary and I promise that things will be ok! This is a chapter with a lot of thinking, less action. In the next chapter I plan to reveal a huge plot surprise. The idea even surprises me. I hope you all still like this chapter, you can see a little Tifa humour in it! R&R!

* * *

**

I'm also gunna start replying to your great reveiws, starting now with the ones from chapter 5.

**DemonSurfer:** Yeah, a depressed Sephiroth isn't always good. He is a little depressing in this chapter, so I hope you like it!

**Numinous-Alqua:** Yeah, sorry this update took so long! I just wanted to make it real.

**Dr.Animenlover:** Well, it wasn't meant to be much of a kiss because they are still working on the relationship. The idea thing is funny though, I will give that some thought!

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

_Smile

* * *

_

There was only one thing I could do. Smile. Can you believe it?

I bet I looked like some stupid love-struck dummy.

Sephiroth's smirk faded away as he saw me smiling at him. He probably thought I was stupid or childish. I didn't care at the moment. The only thing I could think about was the kiss that he had just given me.

I leant in to give him another kiss, wanting more. Our lips brushed against each others. Finally, maybe now I could get over Cloud. Finally, I could be happy...with Sephiroth.

That sounds really weird, huh? I guess that's why the feeling couldn't last.

_"Come on, we need to get going. No time to play around." _

The words repeated themselves clearly in my head as Sephiroth pulled away from me and quickly paced over to Cloud's chocobo. He was silent, though his message rang in my head like thunder.

Now my mind wasn't on the kiss. Now, I felt like I had just screwed up again.

At this rate Tif, you won't have a decent relationship until you are 50.

"Yeah, I was...yeah, let's go.", I replied aloud, hoping that I didn't sound too upset.

Sephiroth jumped onto the chocobo, his long, silver hair glinting wildly in the sun. This time, he didn't offer me his gloved hand. I struggled slightly to lift myself up, but eventually hoisted myself up behind Sephiroth.

Oh, and I didn't put my arms around him. He was being a total jerk anyway. He was the one that kissed me! How dare he act so coldly when it was he that brought this awkwardness upon us!

I guess I had forgotten for a brief second that I was dealing with Sephiroth, not some romantic lover boy. The only things he truely loves are his sword and himself.

The truely horrible thing was that I wasn't tired anymore. I couldn't avoid him by sleeping. I just had to sit there, in the silence as we rode along. Of course there was the occasional, "Wark, wark!", from the chocobo.

Of course there was the sound of my heart practically beating out of my chest due to being briefly disturbed by Sephiroth.

Silence. I had always hated it.

"Sephiroth, about back there..."

_"An accident...nothing more."_

I won't lie. His words stung slightly. How could something that made me feel so much require no feeling at all?

"No, I was going to ask if you remembered everything."

"Yes."

Silence again. At this point things weren't just annoying. They were much, much more. I had to do something.

"I know that only Hojo and I can see you, but that doesn't explain something. I mean, _maybe_ we wanted you to come back to Earth, but isn't everyone wished back by someone? I know I wanted Aeris..."

The thought of Aeris brought tears to my eyes, but surprisingly I fought them back. I wasn't going to cry. At least not now. The question was too good, and I'm sure the answer would be more so.

"The lifestream rejected me. I have another chance at a normal life. Sadly, something happened and I can't live normal anyway. Being invisible to everyone isn't normal. I fear that even though Hojo is planning something horrible, he may be the only person that can help."

I nodded. It was all very confusing, but for some reason I felt an urge to know more.

_"Firstly, you aren't invisible to me, Sephiroth...", _I told him through the silent contact that kept us constantly connected.

"A completely normal life isn't all that great you know. Sometimes I feel like I wish I were invisible. You could do whatever you wanted."

_"Tifa, don't talk about it as if it were some game. Don't act like it's something fun. You... don't feel like your really there, because to everyone else, you're not."_

Sephiroth could be very angsty and depressing when he wanted to be. In a way I felt sorry for the guy. In a way I was still angry over the kiss.

Yes, I'm still thinking about that kiss.

"Sephiroth", I sighed, placing my hand upon his shoulder, "your really here to me. Once we get this all sorted out I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

I hadn't even noticed the change of scenery during the whole ride. Though the ride had seemed so short, we had come upon our destination in a small amount of time. We were approaching a small house-turned-inn. It looked comfortable and it remined me of home. It actually reminded me of the type of house I had once planned on owning with Cloud.

That's ok Tif, you have Sephiroth now.

Oh wait, scratch that. I don't.

Sephiroth tied up the chocobo outside as I jumped off. After this task he handed me a bag of gil, waiting for me to go inside.

Immediatly I fell in love with the quaint little in. I felt very safe and welcome in the place. I eyed the inn as I walked up to an oak desk, feeling very ready to get a room and some much needed privacy.

There was an old, yet upbeat, man behind the counter, smiling as I walked up to him. Light reflected off his hairless head and my lips slighly curved upwards at this. I had needed something to make me feel better.

"Two rooms please."

The old man's smile turned into a small oval as he looked at me in confusion.

Did I have something in my teeth?

_"He can't see me. That's why he thinks your crazy."_

Right.

I was going to have to share a room with Sephiroth. My-kiss-was-a-fluke-Sephiroth. Don't-play-with-me,-I'm -too-mad-Sephiroth. Lousy-jerk-with-no-feelings-_Sephiroth._

At least things couldn't get any worse.

"One...room."

The old man accepted my gil, the smile now plastered back on his face as he handed me a single key. I nodded towards him and took off up the steps, hoping to beat Sephiroth to the room to claim the bed.

I had to be careful you know. The jerks like him wouldn't care if the lady slept on the floor or not.

At this thought, the smile dissapeared once again from my face.

Yes, things couldn't get any worse.

* * *

**PLEASEEEE Read and Reveiw! I'll update soon. Next chapter will reveal a lot.**


	7. The Storm Before the Storm

**Author's note: OK OK, long time, no update, I KNOW. Believe me, I have been trying. This is a small update while I plan out the next chapter, and this chapter is only the begining to the giant twisted plot in my head, I hope you like it even though it is a tad short, but just keep the reveiws comin' because, boy, do I love em'!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

_The Storm Before the Storm

* * *

_

Whenever I am mad or generally upset at someone, I find it hard to stay that way for long. Feed me a sob story, I'll be there in a second. Everything will be forgiven. I might even forget about myself and my needs, just to help you out. Even if you killed my father and ruined my entire life.

That was how I had gotten myself into this position. Sephiroth was in trouble, and I left our past behind us.

Now he has gotten me mad at him again, and this time I was trying not to left myself slip back into forgiving him.

At least that was what I had been telling myself.

I think I started to forgive him when he started getting angry himself about how I stated that I wouldn't mind being invisible. I think it made me remember that we had bigger problems at hand. I didn't have time to think about my emotional problems.

Truthfully, I don't want to anymore.

_"Just shut up. Get over yourself.", _I silently reminded myself.

As we approached the top of the staircase, I slipped a key card into an opening that would unlock the door to the room that I was reluctanly sharing with Sephiroth. Oh goody.

As the door unlocked, I turned the brass knob and pushed the mahogany carved door inward to reveal my residence for the night. It was a nice room, though a bit on the small side. It was decorated similarly to the inn so it had a cozy feeling and for a moment I felt happy.

But those few happy moments that I experience lately are always interrupted by my lovely side-kick.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

I felt myself blushing as I moved myself into the room. I watched Sephiroth as he pulled off his trenchcoat and placed it on a chair, making sure that it was neatly folded. It made me silently laugh to see him so worried about it. Obviously even bad guys are a bit metrosexual.

As I continued to stare at him, my eyes met his and I knew that he would make some remark about me standing around and wasting my time.

It was all too predictable. It always was.

Until it wasn't.

"You know, Mrs. Lockheart, I'm actually looking forward to this."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? If he meant what I think he meant, I was outta' there. Sure, I thought Sephiroth was a bit insane, but I didn't expect a guy like him to be a pervert.

I quickly pushed a finger towards his direction, waving my fist wildly. I then placed my hand on my hips and stomped over to Sephiroth, sending him a glare that read. "touch me, and die."

Of course, if I'm being truthful, he could easily take me out in a few swipes of his sword if he wanted to.

"Hey, you better leave me alone because I am NOT looking forward to this! Don't you dare touch me! Don't you ever touch me!"

I saw his eyes grow wide and I felt like I had really gotten my point across.

Until he burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"Tifa, you really think I would want to touch _you_?"

I felt my cheeks grow hot and I began shaking my head "no". I guess I had heard him wrong, or interpreted him wrong. The moment couldn't have gotten anymore embarassing so I turned to my small bag to take out something to sleep in.

As I began to walk off, slightly crushed and feeling pretty bad might I add, a gloved hand grabbed my arm and turned me around. I was slightly startled and still blushing as Sephiroth placed his other hand under my chin and tilted hy head slightly upwards to look him in his mako eyes.

"Then your wrong. Of course I want to touch you. All I can think about since I've been with you is how much I want you near me."

Well, that was unexpected.

Sephiroth released his grip on me and turned away.

That, however, was expected.

For a guy that wanted to touch me so badly, he sure didn't seem like it.

He walked over to the couch and I could see him pull out the small contact and placing it on a nearby table, obviously getting ready to go to sleep.This was the second time he had done this to me. He showed some sort of affection, and then he would walk away like nothing had happened.

I was getting sick of it.

I picked up a pillow off the bed and flung it at his head, hitting my target. I could see he was surprised, and maybe mad.

"Why don't you do anything about it then, Sephiroth? What is it with you? You say you want me and then you push me aside, so make up your mind because I am not going to play games with you!"

"I can't."

What a lame answer.

"Why not?"

He took a seat on the yellow couch and placed his head in his hands, as if he were fustrated. I didn't really see why it was so hard. He emmited a loud sigh before looking up at me, a sad, yet stern, look plastered upon his face.

"Tifa, I've been using you."

* * *

**WELL, Puulleze Reveiw...This is getting goooood.**


	8. Motive

_Author Notes: cough yeahcough Now, I know this has taken a while, and I know that this is a really short update. HOWEVER,this I hope will be the last of the short chapters. Now that I am actually getting to the plot of the story that is. SO PLEASE forgive me for the long wait and please continue to review. ALSO:Email me at if you just want to talk to me, or to remind me to update, or just talk about the story. Just keep sending the love!_

_Last time:_

_He took a seat on the yellow couch and placed his head in his hands, as if he were fustrated. I didn't really see why it was so hard. He emmited a loud sigh before looking up at me, a sad, yet stern, look plastered upon his face._

_"Tifa, I've been using you."

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

_Motive

* * *

_

Using me. So there is some sort of plot behind all of this. There is some hidden ulterior motive. There is something he knows, and I need to find out. Using me.

I can't say that I haven't been used before. I can't say that I haven't used somebody else.

Somehow with Sephiroth, the way he said it, it just seemed different. I'm sure he is the type of guy that has used plenty, just look at what he did to poor Cloud.

But he isn't under anyone's control but his own now. I just have to remember that the choices that he has made are his own. Whatever it is that he has done. However it is that he is using me.

In a way I didn't want to know. I secretly wondered how it would be if he just let me remain the naive little player in is game, trudging on as if nothing were wrong. I have done a lot of that in my time because it didn't seem like such a bad option. It didn't seem so painful that way.

I guess though, when you are being used by Sephiroth that is, it could turn out to be a potentially lethal way to carry on.

"Do I **really** want to know?"

He looked up at me, settling into his perfect posture, taking on his general form. He wouldn't look at me. He wouldn't dare look at me, most likely in fear. Not fear of me, of course. But a fear that if he bothered to look at his pawn that his plans might crumble.

Now, now. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to become emotionally attached to your prey?

"You really **NEED** to know."

I do need to know. I should be happy to know before it is too late. Before I begin trusting him, before I go anywhere with him, before I'd ever think about kissing him.

I guess it is a little bit late.

Better late then never. Or better slightly late then way too late.

"Tell me then...", I replied while crossing my pale arms and sitting on the edge of the bed, "..what is so bad that it has even brought you to tell me of your little schemes. Tell me then."

He remained in the same position, never moving and deathly still as he replied as if reading his lines from a book.

"When I met you I had full intentions of killing you. Not just killing you, but making you a sacrifice."

A very depressing book. He took my silence as a signal to comtinue.

"When I died, as I have said before, I was giving another chance at life. By doing this, however, it caused things to be unbalanced. So I needed one more person, one more death. One in exchange."

I can't say I was too surprised. When Sephiroth said he was going to be using me, I immediately thought that he was eventually going to kill me.

He really is a selfish man though. Kill another person so he can live again, "rightly". Good way to start off on a holy path. Sacrifice an innocent girl and then lead your life the way it was meant to be.

"Your still an effin' psycho, Sephiroth. You almost had me thinking that you had actually changed."

It was as if he hadn't heard me. He continued, un phased. Bastard.

"I could choose two people who would be able to acknowledge me as an actual being on the planet. Out of those people one was to be sacrificed. Hojo, I believe, is indeed dead. So I choose the two easiest people I could think of to manipulate that I still wanted revenge on."

I threw another pillow at him, skimming his right shoulder. This seemed to pull him out of his trance.

"Well, I know I'm one of your unlucky victims. The other?"

"A young girl that goes by the name of Yuffie. You know her."

"Yuffie? But...why?"

Despite the situation he was in, another one of his trademark smirks could be seen on his face and a laugh threatening to escape his lips. I didn't really see this as a laughing matter.

"I thought I had already made it clear. Women are easy to manipulate. Easy to gain their trust. It worked with you, didn't it?"

I wanted to yell and tell him that it hadn't worked with me, that I was smarter then that. I didn't fall into his games or fall for his false charms. I was a sensible girl.

A girl. A girl just longing to be accepted, and loved. Acting like a girl again, when I should have been acting like a grown woman.

And so I did fall into this trap.

And I regret it.

And now I'm going to do whatever I can to kill that bastard once and for all.

"Now what do you want me to do, Sephiroth? Why are you revealing this to me? Because you feel sorry for me now?"

My voice grew louder and louder with each sentence. I hoped the walls were thicker then they had appeared.

"Don't feel sorry. I had never expected anything good to come out of this. Or of you for that matter...", I added, his expression remaining solid and stiff, "..and now I think I'll be going to bed."

I know, I know. I'm insane. I should have bolted, right then and there. Gotten help. Warned Yuffie. Little did Sephiroth know, I had a new plan of my own. I hardly even knew either. As of now there aren't many details to the plan.

It began 1 minute ago. As of now it has no definite outcome. I would eventually like it to crush Sephiroth in ways unfathomable by the human mind. I would like it to go smoothly and I hope as little physical and emotional pain inflicted upon myself as possible.

I had an odd feeling that he was slightly shocked as I pulled back the covers of the bed and began to settle myself under them. Quite a few questioning glances were thrown at me.

"I know you feel something, Sephiroth. I know you feel something different about me. A feeling of pity. Maybe you feel guilty. Maybe you even might be starting to like me, huh? Maybe that is why you told me, right?", I questioned as I turned out the lights.

Still in place, a cool reply emmited from him.

"I may not seem to be a man of my word at the moment. However I wasn't lying when I said I wanted you. Not even I know why. I don't want to feel this way, so you know. It isn't like me..."

Was the great General Sephiroth _rambling?_

_About me?_

It was then in there my plan was set into motion.

Sephiroth has never loved anyone before. He has never known how wonderful it can be.

Sephiroth has never felt heartbreak before. He doesn't know how true to it's name it seems.

It began 10 minutes ago. As of now it has a definite outcome, which is to tear apart Sephiroth in a way that he has never experienced before. I would still like it to crush him in ways unfathomable by the human mind. I would like for it to go smoothly, though I fear I will go through much physical and emotional torture.

And I hope it will be worth the trouble.

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW AND SEND LOVE TO MY EMAIL MENTIONED ABOVE. THANK YOU TO MY REVEIWERS!**


End file.
